Clashing Elements
by ShinigamiRose
Summary: Always true to his Juudaime, and always fighting with hibari What happens when Cloud and Storm start to want something from each other? 5918 / 1859 Please review
1. Brewing of a Storm

This is for a KHR LJ Kink Meme

Pairing: TYL!1859

Rating: T (for Smut, language, and violence)

Hibari and Gokudera would have not talked

Hibari would never have agreed to check up on the brooding right hand man if the Arcobaleno hadn't promised that he would be able to train him himself  
privately and as violently as he wanted to. His flashing dark obsidian eyes flashed with anticipation at the thought of being able to beat that damned bomb using hit man until he felt satisfied. Walking into the elevator the Japanese man stood against the cool steel elevator wall waiting for the appointed training room level. As he felt the elevator go down not stopping at any other floor he felt more blood thirsty. This was just what he needed to get out his pent up frustrations from being around such idiotic people.

As the elevator came to a hissing halt Hibari opened his eyes and then awaited the light change from the dim elevator into the bright training room. His eyes adjusted to it and he grimaced a bit at the harsh lights above the blank white tiled room.  
An explosion right off the bat sent Hibari into defense mode immediately pushing in his flame from his ring into his respective box he then cleared the smoke away with a clever maneuver he had used before against such an attack.

"Off to a half ass start as usual." he muttered to himself as he walked across the slightly damaged floor he frowned as he noticed a slightly persperating Hayato Gokudera, who was holding his mini bombs in front of him and throwing them at the projected targets.

Over the years Gokudera had gotten better at the techniques of his bomb attacks, but in Hibari's opinion he was never going to be strong enough. Watching the taller silver haired Storm guardian continue to hurl bombs this way and that hitting most of his targets precisely Hibari frowned even more at the sight. This was more than he had bargained for, the man had no structure and lacked severe discipline.

Noticing something out of the corner of his dark stormy eyes, Hayato glanced at the stoic Japanese man with disdain, why would Hibari of all people come check up on him? Or was he waiting to use the training area? What ever the case, it pissed Gokudera off to no end, he stopped aiming for the targets and straightened up to his full hight which was about a foot taller than Hibari.

Standing his ground Hayato's eyes skimmed the man's expression and then his posture, as usual the other showed nothing but resentment and contempt for anyone else but himself.

"What do you want Kyoya?" he said his tone harsh as he stuck a cigarette into his mouth, holding it between his thin lips he fished around for his lighter that he had been keeping since high school.

Dark narrow eyes turned to the other with as much harshness, "Why I am here is none of your business Gokudera Hayato." he said as he kept his usual monotone voice. "But you should watch how you talk to me or you will find yourself really regretting it."

A pause of jingling change and keys in the other's black pants made the awkward silence even more strenuous the annoying buzzing sound of the lights above filled Hayato's ears and made him cringe. But it was anything better than hearing the snide, overly proud remarks that were streaming from the slightly older guardian's mouth.

It hadn't changed ever since middle school Hibari had always pissed Hayato off one way or another by assuming the role of the controlling violent and self righteous bastard that managed to get his precious Tenth threatened. Gritting the cigarette in between his teeth the taste of tobacco on his tongue. He frowned as he pulled it out from his mouth and then scowled at him again.

"Oi quit the high and fucking mighty act and just tell me why the hell you're standing there like some kind of fucking stalker." he spat as he clenched his fists tight enough that he felt his nails dig into the palms of his hands.

A thin elegant eyebrow was raised and Hibari pushed off the wall and walked towards where the other stood firmly arms still crossed he stopped in front of him barely five feet away.

"You really haven't grown up one bit from Namimori middle school have you?' he said calmly, "You're still the arrogant, over cocky, reckless, and irresponsible moron you were ten years ago."

A nerve was hit as Hayato felt his blood boil from the insulting words that continued to come from Hibari's mouth, he narrowed his eyes. What was it with this guy? Who the fuck told him to act in such a way?! He wasn't going to stand for it and that was that, he had enough and even if it made the Tenth upset he would beat some sense into him.

Noticing the slight change in body language Hibari repositioned himself into defense mode, he knew he had antagonized the other enough into doing some serious training and even if it meant he had to spend his own time beating this half blood into being a stronger more worthy opponent, then so be it.

Watching his footing Hayato pulled four bombs out of his belt and lit them before then throwing them in a unison pattern at the cloud guardian knowing they would hit dead on to his target. Even though he had trained mostly by himself more than half his life he wasn't known as 'Hurricane Bomber' Hayato for nothing.

The spontaneous explosions of prodigiously smaller fused dynamite only slightly distracted Hibari before he then charged at the other swiftly, exchanging a couple blows he then pinned the other flat against the cold concrete wall.

Panting a little Hayato glared his eyes narrowed more in frustration, dammit he had let his guard down for far too long and now he had a problem he was backed up against the wall with no way of grabbing his dynamite, and the other looked completely intent on making him suffer until he felt like he had enough.

"Do you get what I mean Gokudera? You don't stand a chance against me, which means you have no chance against the enemy."

Hibari pressed harder into the others chest with the tonfa and then smirked his eyes glinted almost completely encased in amusement, the sight of his prey squirming helplessly was such a complete thrill. It seemed that he would never grow out of such a phase, well it actually seemed to be growing with each fight he got into, the more struggling and signs of helplessness his prey showed, the more adrenaline pumped through his body.

"Do you get what I mean or do you not?" he asked as he smirked more leaning in, "I may bite you to death if you can't answer that question properly." he said his eyes narrowed more and seemed more sinister than usual.

Hayato coughed hard a little from the breathing difficulties and then glared angrily at him, this guy really had some nerve, after all who the hell was the Tenth's right hand?! Certainly not this cocky bastard, and it would stay like that.

"No I don't get what you mean, you're just a bastard who thinks he knows it all." he spat.

Wrong answer.

Hibari leaned in and then socked him in the face with the butt of his tonfa, seeing a slight trickle of blood drip down the others face he smirked a shiver drove down his spine and he grinned more his eyes seemed to glow with excitement.

Nothing could describe this man and his love for seeing others injured, it was just a natural instinct of his. It excited him and made him feel more easy around others, the more they bled the more he felt in control and more relaxed. Any normal human being would have wanted to die right there and then just seeing this look on his face.

Hayato spat out some of the blood that collected in his mouth and turned to him his gray green eyes flashing in defiance.

"I don't know how many fucking times you were dropped as a baby, or how many times you drank some kinda weird chemical, all I have to say is that You have no fucking clue as to how to treat others at all!"

Hibari leaned in and smirked again, this time it did send chills down the others spine, it was so unlike him to smile in such a sadistic way mixed with seduction.

"You want me to treat you better?"

The question caused the other to stutter in reply, a reaction that Hibari found amusement in.

"Are you going to answer me like you have been so far? Or do I just have to go ahead and find out for myself what you want?"

Another awkward muttered answer made his eyes narrow and gleam. Well now, here was a type of punishment and discipline he would decide to use. One that would never be erased from the others mind for as long as he lived.

* * *

Hibari leaned in and then smirked as his mouth lingered only mere inches away from Hayato's pale thin throat, he smirked as he let his breath tickle the other's flesh and then cast a glance at his reaction.

The Storm's eyes were closed and squeezed shut trying to hold back what ever reaction he would have let out if it were not for his pride, he bit his lips together and then tried to jerk his neck away from the feeling of hot moist air trickling across his skin. Goosebumps rose from his skin and he shuddered involuntarily as he breathed in sharply.

Hibari smirked a little and then leaned in his lips brushed against the others neck and lingered there as he then nipped him with his teeth harshly as he continued to hold the other at bay. Hearing the others breathing go rapid and uneasy he smirked in satisfaction, just as he had calculated.

Hayato's eyes snapped open and shook a little as he felt the harsh sting of the others biting. A stubborn noise almost distinguishable as a moan rose from his mouth and then reached the others ears making him continue to bite him.

The biting continued eventually leaving bright red marks on the Storm's pale skin, Hibari pulled away and smirked as he looked at the helpless other .

"Are you ready to give in? Or do I have to continue to punish you?" he asked his voice almost purring.

The tone of his voice made Hayato's body shudder almost automatically in response he looked at him the defiance now leaving his eyes.

"Tch..you call that punishment?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes and then captured the others mouth in a rough kiss which would bruise him for sure, slipping his tongue in with out warning or permission he rubbed it against Hayato's tongue roughly and gripped the back of his neck as he pushed him further into their kiss.

Hayato's eyes became lidded halfway and he groaned into the forceful kiss trying to regain dominance over his mouth, he panted a little as they parted a little for air before leaning back for another rough kiss but felt himself being cut short as Hibari pulled his mouth out of his reach, causing him to growl in annoyance.

Hibari's smirk became cruel again and he pulled his tonfa away briefly only to capture the others wrists in his hands and then pinned them up above him as he kissed him again on the neck biting roughly and then sucking lightly.

Each avoidence that the other managed to pull off, Hayato began to grow impatient wanting to taste the other's tongue again, he looked at him and then whimpered a little despite himself. It was now a lost cause to fight what he wanted and he knew it. Even if it meant the Tenth hating him for life, he wanted Hibari to himself for a while.

* * *

This is for a kink meme, but I'll be making this much longer haha

hope you enjoyed it. Please review it but Don't flame too much? I'm off my game with fan fictions, its been WAY TOOOO long since I've sat down and done one.


	2. Capturing the Cloud and losing it

This is for a KHR LJ Kink Meme

Pairing: TYL!1859 but possibility of 5918 If Gokudera Gets his act together ;D

Rating:M (for Smut (bondage lol) , language, and violence)

I'd like to thank all you who have reviewed the first chapter and will gladly give you the CloudStorm love you want (he he)

PLEASE review!

* * *

Hayato finally jerked his arms free and then wrapped them around Hibari's shoulders, the boy who had been so much tinier than him now had such broad shoulders, he smirked a little as he kissed him deeply and then slipped his tongue into the others mouth searching for the others warmth. He looked at him his eyes half lidded in ecstasy and then smirked devilishly.

Hibari's prominent eyebrows went up and then relaxed as he then took control of their kiss again capturing the others tongue in between his teeth pulling and sucking on it hard, he moaned into it lightly breathing out as he felt the friction between their clothing increase, this wasn't part of the plan but hell he seemed to want it just as much as the other.

The heat of this all made Hayato jerk away a little, he groaned a little feeling unhappy about the lack of skin on skin. He tugged on the others neatly done tie and then slipped his finger under the knot pulling it out lightly his fingers touching the others neck lightly.

Hibari flinched at the feeling and then groaned as he maneuvered around the others jacket pulling off the buttons and then running his thin fingers down his shirt and then tugging at the others tie off tracing his fingers down the others pale skin. Undoing his buttons he leaned down and then kissed his neck roughly biting the soft skin while tracing it further down to his collar bone with the tip of his tongue. Leaving a wet trail down from his jawline to his chest he took one of the others nubs on his chest and then licked it scraping it between his teeth lightly until it was hard. He smirked up at him watching the others face contort in pure pleasure.

Hayato started to grip the others hair lightly tangling his fingers into the dark locks of the older Japanese male, he ground his teeth as he started to pant lightly at the feeling of the others hot mouth closing around his nipple. Damn this man knew how to make him go over the edge, feeling the lower part of his body being neglected he frowned lightly and then tugged on the others hair roughly making him look up.

Dark blue eyes re locked with stormy gray ones and narrowed with annoyance, he would not allow himself to be controlled and told what to do. Now he would make the other wait even more painfully. He jerked out of his grasp and then pinned him down again with one arm as he continued to harass the others chest hard. Nipping around he smiled as he heard the other groan with impatience and try to get free, he looked up and then kissed his neck biting down to draw blood again. Nothing could cure him of his fetish for seeing others in pain he watched him squirm and growl from it.

"Damn you ass hole...fucking get on with it or I'll change my mind."

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do when you're the one on the bottom, and can't even get out from under me."

Hayato flinched lightly and then glared again his temper rising again taking over the pleasure, dammit this man just wasn't going to pay attention to the obvious bulge in the others pants was he? Fucking tease, he would show him who was weak. He jerked out of his grasp and then glared angrily as he pushed the other back roughly slamming his head into the concrete.

Hibari flinched a little looking up at him "Wao." he muttered as he grabbed the other and smirked, "That was a change Gokudera...but that doesn't mean you're going to be in control dammit."

Hayato's eyebrow went up and then a low chuckle emitted from his throat, "You're in no position to say shit at all you ass ..so shut up." He grabbed the others crotch roughly amused with how much of a bulge was felt. The grin grew wider and he leaned down biting the other back on the ear lobe.

"How does it feel to be on the other end of things Hibari? Doesn't feel too good to be mind fucked when you want to be literally fucked does it?" He purred as he straddled him puling at his shirt tugging the buttons off and then running a single finger down the center of his chest lightly ghosting over the pale slightly scarred skin.

Hibari's stomach contracted a little as he felt the others finger swirl around the navel lightly watching amused as the bomber's mouth touched his skin flinching at the warmth that emitted from his mouth. A prickling sensation brought shivers racking through his body and he groaned lightly clenching his teeth ending it with a slight hiss.

Hayato wanted to have the man squirming with pain from the erection that rubbed up against his body, he was going to punish the other for fucking with his mind, before pleasure there was to be pain right? He licked his stomach lightly slipping the tip into the dip in his stomach lightly he flicked it back out and then smiled as he watched the other close his eyes trying to stop himself from moaning any louder.

Hibari ripped his arms out from underneath him and then wrapped them around the other gripping the others hair roughly and then biting his bottom lip as he felt his body heat up. Damn now he was being teased, fuck this brat was going to get it once Hibari felt like getting up.

Hayato smiled as he watched the other continued to squirm but not as much as he had done himself, he nipped his tender flesh and then sucked leaving a particularly dark mark on his stomach near a dark scar. He smiled up at him and then fumbled with his belt undoing it and then pulling it out of the belt loops slowly before then rubbing the bulge lightly fingering the tip. Amazed how hard the other was just from this minimal contact he smiled sinisterly snickering as he toyed with the other through the silky feeling material.

Hibari moaned a little weakly from it and narrowed his eyes as he reached down and then pulled the other closer kissing him roughly biting his lip once again and growling back, "Get the fuck on with it or I'll leave you hard."

"You were probably planning that in the first place Hibari."

"Such a dumb ass as usual Gokudera... now let me up." He snapped, "If you don't do what I know you want to do then I'll gladly take over...and fuck you hard into the ground."

The storm's eyes widened and he flinched at the threat, no actually it sounded more like a promise, he shuddered knowing that the other would gladly cause him more pain. His grip loosened and his face went a little pale, now his courage had drained away and he no longer controlled the Cloud, not that anything but personal gain could do.

Hibari took the opportunity to pin the other back onto the ground and then made sure the other couldn't get up, he undid the rest of his shirt and then kissed him lightly on the chest again before then sucking hard and undoing his belt tying his wrists up frowning unhappily. "You're too slow and you're making me annoyed so I guess you want to be fucked into the ground ."

The other struggled feeling the sensation of the leather belt tied around his wrists tightly, he frowned more as he snarled, "Get this off me you sadistic bastard son of a bitch!"

"So you can mess with me more? No thanks." he glared angrily, he then undid the others zipper and slipped his fingers into the others boxers lightly he smiled lightly and somewhat evilly as he grasped the others shaft his cold fingers wrapping around it stroking lightly.

Hayato's breathing hitched and he moaned a little slight whimpers escaping his stubborn mouth, he squirmed in the restraints around his wrists and then growled angrily. He bucked his hips lightly as he felt the other continue to stroke him harder.

Pulling down the rest of his black pants with his boxers and then stroked him more, he ran his fingers up the sides of the exposed length and smiled lightly as he fingered the tip slipping his thumb into the slit lightly pressing down.

Leaning down he continued to stroke the length roughly making sure the other would whimper and groan until he felt he would move on. He watched Gokudera clench his jaw trying to stifle any other sounds of pleasure wanting to continue to be stubborn.

Hayato moaned a little and then bucked again into the others hands panting lightly not able to hold back, damn he hadn't felt this kind of pleasure from anyone else, and for the man who he despised the most to be driving him this crazy with lust made it even more intense.

Hibari ghosted the tip of the length with a blast of hot breath, he smiled as he felt the other twitch at the feeling and he then smiled more as he slipped his tongue around the head of the now quivering cock. The feeling of the others warm length in his mouth made his adrenaline increase in his veins. He then enclosed his mouth around the organ running his tongue along the bottom slowly while he ran his fingers around the others inner thigh.

Hayato whimpered and then moaned louder not holding back wanting to feel the others body against his again he groaned wanting to get rid of the restraints the other had so , kindly , tightly bound his wrists. Damn, he needed to feel the others skin again wanted to tangle his fingers in his dark hair but the stingy bastard had done a good job of disabling him from doing such a thing.

Hibari glanced up seeing the other trying to get rid of the belt around his wrists it was now leaving light red marks as he continued to struggle, a smirk came over his face and he removed the others shivering cock out of his mouth, "Do you want me to let you be able to use your hands Gokudera?" He purred his mouth still ghosting the tip.

Hayato's eyes narrowed and he growled, why was he even asking such a ridiculous question?! How fucking dare he continue to restrain him when it was obvious how much he wanted this he wasn't going to fight back , the others mouth would never touch his cock again if he did. "Just undo your damned belt and let me use them Hibari."

Hibari smiled as he swirled his tongue on the tip as he watched him grow angrier, "Beg for it." he said as he removed his mouth completely from the others length. "Or I won't continue."

Hayato's mouth formed words that were not audible but obvious to read, he glared, "Like hell I will you fucking ass wipe. I'd never beg! You sick freak!"

Hibari got up and then glared as he pulled up his own pants and redid his tie undoing his wrists, "Well then looks like you're on your own Gokudera. I'm not finishing what I started because you're not worth it." he glared as he pulled his belt back on and then grabbed his tie and redid it straightening his jacket and shirt before grabbing his tonfas and heading for the elevator.

"OI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" he snapped as he looked at the raven haired man, "You're just going to half fuck me and then stop?!" he glared angrily as he pulled his pants up and then massaged his wrists slight bleeding formed around the impressions the belt had left. "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE AND FINISH WHAT YOU FUCKING STARTED YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!"

Hibari turned around and then glared, "I would never finish what I started if I thought it was not worth my gain or time." he said as he pushed the elevator button knowing the other would probably pursue him later on, so much for training him to death. He had just gotten himself and the other incredibly horny and then left. Nothing accomplished at all, it left a nasty after taste as he thought about it.

Hayato gaped at the door and then slammped his fist into the wall as he felt his body start to lurch longing for the newly wanted feeling of the others mouth around his cock. It was fucking amazing, but that bastard was sick and completely stupid for not following through. He was fucking hard now, it felt horrible this feeling this empty pitted feeling. He groaned a little and then felt his body lurch again feeling how hard he was. He was going to finish this, now he was going to get back at him.

Payback will be a hell of a bitch for Hibari later that night.

* * *

To be continued....just like the suspense.

Thanks to all those who have favorited this story and reviewed it.


End file.
